The present invention is related to a new pharmaceutical composition having synergistic effects and a method of using 7-((substituted)amino-8-((substituted) carbonyl)(methylamino)-1-oxaspiro(4,5)decanes and the pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof and L-DOPA as agents useful in treating Parkinson's disease and/or dystonia. The compounds, processes for preparing them, and pharmaceutical compositions containing them are found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,737,493, which is herein incorporated by reference. The disclosed utility in the patent is analgesia. These compounds are also disclosed as having sedative, diuretic, and corticosteroid elevating effects and therefore as being useful diuretic and psychotherapeutic agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,278 and its divisional 5,063,242 cover use of the above compounds for inflammation, stroke, and cerebrovascular disorders such as cerebral ischemia and infarction. These two patents are hereby incorporated by reference.
Copending application 07/941,576 filed Sep. 8, 1992, covers the use of the compounds in treating Parkinsonism, dystonia, and other movement disorders.
L-DOPA, also known as levodopa, of chemical formula ##STR1## with the chemical name 3-(3,4-dihydroxyphenyl)L-alanine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,253,023. This patent teaches a method for recovering the compound from comminuted velvet beans and is hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,405,159 covers the separation of the compound from the racemate.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,192,550 and 5,190,76.3 cover a dosage form for delivering a drug for treating Parkinson's disease. The drugs disclosed are at least one member selected from the group consisting of bromocriptine; bromocriptine and its therapeutically acceptable salts; bromocriptine mesylate; ergot derivatives including lisuride, pergolide, and mesulergine; levodopa; carbidopa; levodopa/carbidopa; amantadine; eldepryl (also known as selegiline); trihexyphenidyl; benztropine; biperiden; ethopropazine; procyclidine; dopamine agonist, monamine, oxidase inhibitors, anticholinergic including benztropine mesylate, trihexyphenidyl hydrochloride, procyclidine hydrochloride, biperiden hydrochloride, and ethopropazine hydrochloride.
Other drugs known in the therapy of the epilepsies, are selected from the group consisting of phenytoin, phenobarbital, diphenylhydantoin sodium, mephenytoin, ethotoin, mephobarbital, primidone, carbamazepine, ethosuximide, methsuximide, phensuximide, valproic acid, trimethadione, paramethadione, benzodiazepine, clonazepam, phenacemide, acetazolamide, and progabide.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,970,200 covers a pharmaceutical composition of the enzyme cofactor nicotinamide adenine dinucleotide in simultaneous administration with L-DOPA.